pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Moist Caves
150px}} |zombies = }} |Zombies = |jalapeno = four |Unlock = Beat The High Sky - Day 25 |before = <<|after = >>}} Moist Caves is the eighth world in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. As the name suggests, it takes place in a moist, dank cave in the night. In the middle of the cave is a river, which acts as an obstacle for players. There is a large river running through the middle of the cave, meaning the players must use in order to plant there. Stalagmites grow from the ground occasionally though a surprise attack named "Stalags!". They destroy the plants above. They can be prevented via Spealunker. Stalactites also fall through the surprise attack "Stalacs!". They destroy any plants they hit. They can be prevented by or weakened by the aformentioned Spealunker. There are eight new plants to obtain and twelve new zombies to encounter. Exclusive Brain Busters Beghouled (Part 1) Beghouled returns in this game, as a Brain Buster. Nothing big has changed, other than the player being able to choose the Power-ups they would like to use. Roaring Waters (Part 2) The river in the center of the lawn acts notably more aggressive, pulling plants to the left side of the screen. Ambush attacks constantly occur, where the zombie spawns in the river from underneath. Plants *Swamp Sunflower - Produces sun and anti-suns. *Crystalthemum - Launches crystals that act as obstacles but release sun when destroyed. *Cattail - Shoots spikes at the zombie closest to home. *Solar Panel - Can be configured to be a solar, defensive or attacking plant. It can also disable machines. * - Drags a zombie underwater, destroying them. *Spealunk - Weakens stalagtites in an area and prevents stalagmites. It also fires weak soot peas down the lane. *Rose Swordsman - Does a heavy melee attack that can desinguish flames from its fast movement. * - Pokes zombies that step on it and cannot be eaten. Zombies *Miner Zombie *Miner Conehead *Miner Buckethead *Miner Flag Zombie *Oil Spill Zombie - After a while it explodes, turning the river water into poisonous oil. *Digger Zombie - Digs to the leftmost column and then eats your plants walking right. *Gem Launching Zombie - Launches gems at random plants, and then does a melee attack by running over plants once it runs out of gems. *Miner Gargantuar *Miner Imp *Minecart Zombie - Rides down the lane, destroying the first plant it comes into contact with. Can also go in the water. *Explorer Zombie - Burns plants it comes into contact with. *Zombot Danger Digger - Summons stalagmites and stalagtites. Levels Endless Zone Moist Cave's Endless Zone is Chaotic Chambers. Starting plants are: *Swamp Sunflower *Lily Pad *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Potato Mine Gallery Moist Caves.png|Moist Caves Moist Caves Key.png|A Moist Caves Key Moist_Caves_Packet.png|Moist Caves's Seed Packet Moist_Caves_Seed_PC.png|Moist Caves's unused PC Seed Packet Old Moist Caves but gross.png|Old Moist Caves lawn Moist Caves Seed Old.png|An old Moist Caves Seed Packet Trivia *This world has many firsts for the game: **This is the first world released post-1.0. **This is the first world released in parts. **This is the first world in the game to be completely in the night. **This is the first world page in the game to not be completely made by DsFanboy. What is your favorite Moist Caves plant? Swamp Sunflower Crystalthemum Cattail Solar Panel Tangle Kelp Spealunker Rose Swordsman Spikeweed Category:Nighttime areas Category:Moist Caves